A quoi pense t il quand il me voit?
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Voici mon OS que j'ai fait pour un concours Potc! En gros, c'est une version que j'ai imaginé sur le passé de Jack Sparrow! L'histoire tourne également autour de Teague Sparrow, le père de jack et de sa maman, Lane. Attention, death !


_**Concours Enfance !**_

_**A quoi pense-il quand il me voit ?**_

**O§o**

Teague : Le papa de Jack  
Lane : La maman de Jack  
Jack: Ben c'est Jack!

**O§o**

Dans l'étroite ruelle d'un petit marché, deux individus parmi tant d'autre discutaient sur la marchandise d'un instrument de musique. Le commerçant, un ventru homme moustachu à la tête chauve contourna sournoisement son étable pour prendre du bout des doigts une guitare couleur chêne. Il la donna à l'homme en face de lui et Teague Sparrow l'a lui arracha des mains avec tant de convoitise qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'être le plus grand pirate de sa génération mais un simple gamin devant son nouveau cadeau de Noël !  
A peine dix secondes en sa possession qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser les cordes du bout des doigts où une légère mélodie à cinq notes se fit entendre distinctement. Teague sut tout de suite que les cordage de la deuxième et troisième n'était pas suffisamment serré et qu'elle aurait besoin d'un bon coup de chiffon s'il voulait que l'écho sonne mieux à ses oreilles.  
- Hum…Mr ? Une envieuse main vide apparu sous son nez. 455 shillings, voulez vous ?!  
Fixant la paume amusée, Teague fouilla narquoisement dans ses poches à la recherche de quoi payer et satisfaire. Il en ressortit un large pistolet incrusté de rubis qu'il pointa sans gène sur le commerçant. Celui-ci eut l'air épouvanté.  
- J'en suis navré, je n'ai pas de quoi payer. Son sourire révélait des dents en or.  
- Pirate…. Qu'il entendit chuchoter.  
Et la balle partit toute seule…  
Le gros bonhomme s'affala à moitié sur ses accessoires avant de tomber par terre au pied du Seigneur Pirate. Beaucoup de cri alarmé se fit entendre sous l'intonation tandis que des personnes se réfugièrent dans des maisons pour se cacher.  
- Pitié… pleurnichait l'homme alors qu'il se pissait dessus.  
Et une seconde balle partit.  
Teague avait encore le sourire au lèvre et sa guitare sous la main. Il avait l'air de franchement bien s'amuser.  
- Pardonn….   
- Vous ferriez mieux de vous taire, stupide porc, si vous voulez améliorer votre situation désastreuse.  
- … …  
La bouche de la victime s'ouvrit sans échapper une seule syllabe et finit par se refermer pour une dernière fois.  
- C'est parfait ainsi. Bon, ben, bonne soirée !  
Et Teague tourna des talons afin de quitter les lieux.  
Quand les autres arrivèrent pour venir au secours du malheureux, ils se rendirent compte que le Grand Père Grouina était assit, les jambes écartées, le couvre chef de travers et les deux mains à plat sur le sol. C'est perplexe qu'ils constatèrent qu'il n'avait aucune égratignure…et qu'il y avait un trou dans son chapeau, ainsi qu'un autre entre son pouce et son index droit.

**O§o**

Apres qu'il soit parti, Teague laissa derrière lui un calme religieux mais quand il fut sur le point de rentrer dans une taverne à trois rue plus loin, le silence s'effaça et plusieurs hurlement déchirant apparurent au coin de la rue. Il tourna alors la tête, il vit se profiler une horde de femme en cape blanche foncer sur lui ; des officier juste derrière les poursuivaient avec carabines et violent jeux de mots.  
- Oh-oh… qu'il évalua le cœur en alerte.  
Sans se faire prier, Teague franchit la porte du bar et alla se réfugier derrière un pan de mur juste à coté de l'entrer. Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux étranges femmes pour apparaître à leur tour dans l'auberge. Certaines n'attendirent pas, elles barricadèrent la porte avec table et armoire à verrerie. Le boucan à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur avaient de quoi susciter les questions. Dehors, on entendait de la part d'un cracheur de postillon.  
- Sortez d'ici viles Sorcières, on sait que vous êtes là. Défoncez moi cette satanée porte, …à mort sur le bûché, femmes.  
Et dans le petit cagibi, les hommes écoutaient les supplications des demoiselles.  
Elles expliquaient leurs situations toutes en même temps et criaient de peur comme des harpies à chaque fois que les muscles derrière l'issue défonçaient de leur épaule la fragile porte.  
- Aidez nous, nous vous supplions de nous aider, je vous en pris ! Si vous ne faites rien, nous allons toutes mourir sous la torture. Dit l'une.  
- Aidez nous, Bon Sang !  
On tira au travers la porte et l'une d'elle fut touchée à la cuisse. Certain se levèrent pour venir à son aide.   
- J'ai un fils et un mari, je ne veux pas mourir brûler vive ! larmoya la première.  
- Ils arrivent, aidez nous !  
- Il nous faut plus de meubles.  
- Il faut s'enfuir, nous n'y arriverons pas.  
C'est soudain qu'une voie claire, profonde et résolue se fit entendre, une jeune femme était montée sur l'une des tables. Grande, svelte et les cheveux d'un noir de jais, elle s'exclamait comme une furie, entrecoupé de coup de talon et de crise de nerf.  
- _**Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez pour nous aider espèce de gros buveurs de pisse ?!**_  
- Lane…calme toi. Ce ne sont que des incapables. Dépêchons nous de partir par les fenêtres de derrières. Dit une brune pour apaiser la cadette.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas, ils nous encerclent. S'exprima une rousse à la dite fenêtre.  
Mais la jeune Lane ne se souciait pas de ses amies, elle continuait à s'adresser aux hommes autour d'elle.  
- Vous êtes ivre au point de ne pas vous rendre compte que certains ici pourraient être votre femme ? **Bougez vous, bande de C** ! Sinon, je vous hanterai jusqu'à la fin de votre vie !  
Un coup de feu passa par la porte, toucha le barman et un pied de la table. Lane perdit son équilibre sous le monticule qui s'effondrait et elle atterrit……….dans les bras de Teague qui n'avait pas mieux à faire que de la regarder dans les yeux.  
- Charming…   
- Oh !  
Teague déposa Lane et c'est en se tournant vers les occupants masculins qu'il changea la situation. Elle resta à ses cotés, le fixant comme s'il s'agissait d'un Grand Manitou.  
- Eh bien, eh bien, Moussaillons ? Des donzelles sont en danger et vous ne trouvez rien mieux à faire que de rester assit à boire le thé ?  
Un silence de plombs se prolongea. Lane ne pu le supporter.  
- Tous des lâches, des crapules, des merdes. Allez en Enfer !  
Ses insultes s'arrêtèrent quand elle vit l'un des types se lever. Elle cru qu'il allait la tuer mais il enleva tout bonnement son chapeau.  
- Capitaine Sparrow. Salua –t-il nonchalant. Il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas écouté la jeune femme. Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais cette silhouette.  
Des murmures curieux s'amplifièrent entre les tables tandis que la porte fut à moitié démolie par un coup de bélier. Teague soupira. Lane tremblait. Les malheureuses sorcières se partageaient les accessoires dangereux et arme blanche.  
- Crabs, vieille méduse, content de te revoir en pleine forme.  
- Vous êtes des pirates ? s'exclama Lane alors qu'elle reconnaît l'allure dégoûtante de ses sauvages. Une once d'espoir emplissait son cœur.  
- Ca te dérange, fillette ? Crabs avait l'air pincé.  
- Chut-chut-chut. Ce n'est pas le moment. Calma le Capitaine de sa Voie roque mais doucereuse.  
Le second coup de bélier fut le dernier et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le premier adversaire qui se manifesta fut un misérable et il fut accueillir par un silence omniprésent.  
- Rend…Rendez vous !  
La réponse fut brève, une casserole lui aplatit le nez et son cri de douleur s'évanouit par le hurlement de rage des femmes qui chargeaient vers la liberté. La Brune se tourna vers Teague une dernier fois avant de partir aussi.  
- Prenez soin d'elle ! ... Teague ne lui répondit pas. Elle soupira dégoûté. Adieu alors…pirate.  
On pouvait entendre des cris larmoyants, désespérés. Toutes tombaient comme des mouches. Toutes sauf une, celle que Teague sauva la vie en l'empêchant de franchir la porte en lui attrapant la main de justesse. Lane se débattait mais il ne la lâchait pas.  
- Crabs, un coup de main, veux tu.  
Ce dernier sourit comme un Gamin.  
- Tout ce que vous voulez Capitaine.  
Sparrow passa sa guitare à Lane et la poussa pour que Crabs l'attrape à son tour.  
- Surveille moi ça.  
Et il sortit terrasser tout ce qui bougé…

**O§o**

Trois semaines plus tard, Lane étaient toujours avec Teague et son équipage. Crabs s'était volatilisé dans la nature.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ? Grogna-t-il dans son sommeil.  
La main recommença à lui chatouiller les flancs. Il soupira.  
- Lane !?  
- Avoue.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Il avait l'air d'avoir dit cette phrase plus d'une centaine de fois.  
- Si, je le sais  
Il grommela dans sa barbe.  
- … … Merdeuse, chuchota-il malgré lui.  
Et il quitta le lit pour enfiler ses vêtements éparpiller un peu partout dans la chambre.  
Lane soupira mais elle n'abandonna pas.  
- Je sais que tu m'aimes, goujat !  
- Héhéhéhé…  
Il finit par sortir et elle entendit sa réponse au travers de la porte  
- Dans tes Rêves.

**O§o**_** Saut dans le temps ! **_**O§o**

Lane était allongée devant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle transpirait et respirait difficilement.  
- Poussez, Poussez, Poussez. Qu'on lui demandait à répétition.  
- Aaaaahhhhh ! Mais elle avait tellement mal.  
- Encore un effort, je vois la tête. Poussez, Poussez !  
En avait–elle vraiment envie de ce bébé ? Elle ne serait le dire exactement mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit de Teague. Depuis le début, elle en avait peur. Prise de doute à cause du père, elle avait longtemps hésité à le mettre au monde. Mais rien qu'à l'idée d'y croire, qu'il soit le fils de Teague Sparrow, elle l'avait gardé en elle en y rêvant inlassablement. Teague était la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait au monde.  
- C'est un Garçon !  
Une larme coula. Ce n'est pas grave qu' **« il »** ne soit pas là pour sa naissance, de toute façon, Teague l'avait sans doute déjà oublié, elle le savait au fond d'elle.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Ah… J… Jack !  
Elle sourit car elle savait qu'il adorait ce prénom…. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui.  
- Mais son nom madame, votre nom !?  
Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait oublié cette futilité.  
- Oh ?  
Elle réfléchissait à propos du pour et du contre. Lui en voudra-t-il d'avoir utiliser son nom de famille alors qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas son fils ?  
Elle en avait tellement envie. Jack Sparrow. Oui tellement envie.  
- Sparrow, Qu'elle murmura doucement. Avait elle peur de réveiller un mort ?  
- Jack Sparrow ?  
- Oui, Jack Sparrow  
Et elle s'endormit d'un coup. Prise de soudaine liberté.

**O§o**_** Saut dans le temps ! **_**O§o**

Quand il mit son bateau à l'eau…  
- Jack, Non !  
…Lane se précipita sur la plage à coté de son fils.  
Le bateau en papier se mouilla aussi facilement et logiquement qu'une pierre qui coulait dans de l'eau. La construction ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chose…mouillée.  
- Maman, mon bateau, il est mourut ?  
Sa petit main prit la feuille de papier et l'examina ahurie. Il l'a présenta à sa mère tandis que son regard chocolat exprimait l'anéantissement et l'incompréhension.  
- Oh Jacky, je crois que tu n'as pas compris où je voulais en venir.  
Il avait l'air d'être dans tous ses états.  
- Ils sont tous mourut. Je n'ai pas choisis le bon bateau. Je suis un méchant Capitaine. Je suis méchant. Méchant. Méchant.  
Et Lane se retrouva une fois de plus à consoler son fils qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les navire en papier ça se détruit dans l'eau.  
- Ce n'est rien mon chérie, plus grand, tu comprendra, tu verras...  
Elle le porta dans ses bras et le ramena sur le sable chaud, là ou elle avait abandonné ses affaires.

**O§o**_** Saut dans le temps ! **_**O§o**

Jack se réveilla en sursaut car sa mère hurlait avec un individu dans la cuisine.  
Paralysée d'effrois, il écoutait ce qu'elle disait.  
- **Comment oses tu me dire ça !** **C'est toi qui es partit ! Toi qui m'as abandonné. Je ne veux plus te voir, pourquoi es-tu ici ?**  
- C'est toi qui m'as abordé dans la rue. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
- Oh tais toi… Tu es méprisable. J'aurais au moins penser que tu me reconnaîtrais !  
- Et ben, ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais d'autre chose à faire.  
Jack n'en était pas sur mais il pense que sa mère venait de gifler l'homme.  
- A la penser que nous avons priez chaque année à te revoir revenir ! Tu n'es qu'un abominable '**Pirate'.** Lane ne put s'empêcher de cracher le dernier mot.  
Au mot pirate, le cœur de Jack fit un bon et c'est l'excitation qu'il le décida à quitter le lit pour se réfugier au bas des escaliers. Dans la cuisine, la conversation changea carrément de situation.  
- Nous ? Comment ça Nous ?  
Il entendit sa mère hésitée. Pourquoi ? Y avait-il un problème avec lui ?  
- J'ai … eut un fils.  
Jack ne connaissait pas l'homme mais rien qu'à voir sa tête, il avait l'air d'être passé sous la colère de Calypso.  
- Quand ?  
- Euh… hui….deux ans !  
Pourquoi elle avait menti, Jack ne le savait pas mais l'homme avait l'air de s'en être aussi rendu compte.  
- Pourquoi tu me mens comme ça ? Je ne vais pas te le bouffer ton mioche ! Il n'a pas deux ans.  
Lane n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, Jack le ressentait bien. Qu'est ce que ça changeait qu'il est deux ans ou huit ans ?  
Il n'avait plus envie de se cacher et décida de se faire montrer.  
- Maman ?  
C'est en même temps qu'ils sursautèrent, Teague le plus étonné car Jack était apparut juste à coté de lui. Mais malgré sa passion pour les pirates, quand le petit bonhomme vit l'épée, le pistolet, les poignards, il paniqua et couru dans les bras de sa mère.  
- Teague, abrutie ! Pose moi donc tes armes, ça lui fait peur !  
Sans broncher mais le regard de braise, il accepta et posa avec plus ou moins de délicatesse ses accessoires dangereux. Il fixait mi curieux, mi ennuyé le garçon qui le regardait à la dérober au travers la robe blanche de sa mère. Celle-ci se sentait embarrassée, elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point Jack pouvait ressembler à son père maintenant qu'elles pouvaient les contempler ensemble.  
- Euh… Jack Voici Teague Sparrow. C'est... C'est…  
Teague haussa les sourcils et Jack, lui les fronça avant de finir la phrase embarrassante de sa mère.  
- C'est Papa ?  
- Euh…   
Elle ne pouvait ni parler, ni les regarder tous les deux dans les yeux.  
- Maman ? Il tirait sur sa robe, inquiet. C'est qui ? Je veux savoir ?  
Teague agit un peu inconsciemment car il s'approcha juste en face du petit.  
L'expression de Jack changea quand il vit le regard froid et vide de l'homme.  
- Qu'est ce vous me voulez ?  
- Tu t'appelles Jack. Ce n'était visiblement pas une question.  
- Oui, Jack Sparrow.  
- Certainement pas Sparrow.  
- Si !  
- Non.  
- Si !  
Lane sembla se réveiller de sa léthargie quand elle les vit se disputer.  
- Teague… J'ai appelé Jack par ton nom à sa naissance…ne le blâme pas. Tu ne vas pas le rejeter parce qu'il porte ton nom, quand même ?!  
- Justement si, il aurait été préférable qu'il ne soit jamais né, le pauvre gamin.  
- Comment oses tu ?  
Il haussa un sourcil à son égard.  
- Nous ne nous sommes pas marié et tu as eut le culot de donner mon nom à ton fils. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis… si j'ose dire.  
- Je t'aimais.  
- …  
- Et je t'aime encore  
- …   
C'était ce genre de parole qui coupait radicalement la bonne humeur de Teague Sparrow. Mais il prit sur lui et c'est en faisant les cent pas dans la petite cuisine qu'il finit par expliquer la situation.  
- Je ne suis plus qu'un simple pirate Lane… qu'il commença, la regardant tout bonnement dans les yeux…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Comme toute réponse, Lane plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, prise de stupeur.  
- Tu es…tu es devenu Seign..  
- Oui, je suis connue, qu'il répliqua en la stoppant d'un revers de main… et craint sur toute la surface des caraïbes et nous sommes justement dans les caraïbes !  
Jack ne comprenait pas ! Sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'être en forme et il ne voyait pas en quoi être un 'Seign' était si révélateur. C'était quoi au juste un Seign ?  
- J'ai apprit il y a quatre ans qu'un Sparrow se faisait connaître dans la région. Je n'y ai pas fait gaffe mais avec le temps, je me suis posé des questions. Tout ceux qui voulaient ma peau se sont mis à la recherche de ce gamin afin de m'atteindre.   
Tout en disant ses mots, il regardait tristement Jack qui tremblait d'être si intensément observé.  
- Je ne doute pas que j'ai eut des fils ailleurs mais aucune mère n'a eut la sottise de l'appeler par mon nom.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Lane avait la tête dans les mains, les yeux en larme.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire pardon.  
- … Je suis désolé.  
Mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle frissonnait rien qu'en s'imaginait la catastrophe dans lequel elle s'était mise toute seule.  
- Il faut qu'il vienne avec moi ! Je vais le mettre en sûreté.  
Elle répondit comme un animal blessé.  
- Non, il en au hors de question. Il ne partira nulle part.  
- Alors il faut qu'il change de nom. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de problème. A condition évidemment que vous vous faites passez pour mort. Le nom de Jack Sparrow doit être forcement écrit dans les registres de cette ville.  
- Non, je m'appelle Jack Sparrow, je n'ai pas envie de changer !  
Il rougit un peu avant d'ajouter.  
- J'aime bien Sparrow.  
- Alors tu mourras fiston ! Qu'il dit durement.  
Nulle ne savait s'il avait fait exprès ou par inadvertance de l'appeler si familièrement. Quoiqu'il en soit Lane rouspéta et déclara vertement.  
- Teague, il n'y a aucune preuve de toute façon : il n'est pas ton fils !  
- Héhéhé, je n'en doute pas une seconde.  
Lane avait l'air profondément choqué. Elle n'avait dit cela que pour formuler une idée.  
- Tu le crois vraiment ?  
- Nous avons les même yeux, les même cheveux, les même expressions, sans nulle doute le même sourire et j'en suis sur, le même don à s'attirer des ennuies : il n'est sûrement pas de moi !  
Le silence était si intense qu'on entendit un léger reniflement.  
- … Maman, pourquoi tu pleurs ? Pleurer de joie ou de honte, on ne saurait le dire précisément.  
Elle se cachait le visage de Teague qui souriait énigmatiquement. Celui-ci, s'approcha de Jack pour le pousser vers les escaliers gentiment.  
- Laisse ta mère tranquille Jacky, elle a besoin de dormir.  
- Mais…  
Il le repoussa un peu plus fermement.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne avec moi.  
- Mais…   
Il le re-repoussa avec dureté et froncement de sourcil.  
- File dans ta chambre.  
- Mais…  
- **Va-dans-ta-chambre, Jack !**  
Jack, sous l'intonation sévère, coura paniquer dans les escaliers mais en haut, il s'arrêta et les espionna.  
- Maman !?  
Teague croisa les bras et demanda pour une dernière fois.  
- Je t'ai dit d'aller dans ta chambre, Moustique ! Je m'occupe de ta mère, nous devons parler seul à seul. Allez ouste et ne commence pas à me soûler ! Si à mon retour tu n'es pas dans ton lit, tu sauras ce que c'est que de sévir sous la douleur d'une dent arrachée.  
Et le Pirate referma les portes qui séparaient le hall de la Cuisine.

**O§o**_** Saut dans le temps ! **_**O§o**

Dans le noir, Lane entendit de nouveau arrivant ouvrir les portes. Il s'agissait d'une femme comme elle et deux officiers. Quand on lui ordonna de sortir, elle ne pouvait bouger, son sang la paralysée de désespoir. Sans ménagement, on finit par la porter hors de sa cellule.  
- Non, laissez moi. Je dois parler à Jack.  
- Ecoute moi ça, en voila une autre qui est en transe avec le dieu Jack.  
C'est par un effort surhumain qu'elle les repoussa. Le regard vide et légèrement dément, elle prit le col de l'autre femme et lui cracha à la figure.  
- Dites lui de ne pas venir.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle divague je te dis !  
Ils essayèrent de les séparer mais rien à faire, la force d'une mère qui souhaite le meilleur pour son enfant emplissait son être.  
- Gardez le auprès de vous ! Je vous en supplie, quand il viendra, mentez. Gardez le auprès de vous. Mentez. Gardez le en vie.  
Le coup de la garde du fusil l'assomma et Lane s'évanouit dans les bras d'un officier. On l'a transporta or du cachot tandis que on forçait l'autre femme à y entrer.

**O§o**

Jack arriva contre la fenêtre et appela sa mère.  
- Maman !  
Mais elle ne lui répondit pas.  
- Maman ?  
Une voie lui fit peur mais ce n'était pas celle de Lane.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a bout-chou ?  
- Je veux ma mère. Qui êtes vous ? Où est elle ? Elle est dans un autre cachot ?  
La femme le regarda et elle comprit soudain où cette femme voulait en venir. Par pitié, elle lui mentit mais comment mentir dans de tel circonstance.  
- Elle va … revenir bonhomme, attend là …avec moi jusqu'a qu'elle … revienne.  
Elle avait une odeur épouvantable et elle se tourna pour cracher dans son vomit à coté d'elle. Jack ne pouvait supporter l'odeur, il eut un haut le cœur. Mal au l'estomac à cause de la puanteur et mal au cœur car sa mère était sortit du cachot. Il ne comprenait pas, elle avait toujours été là avant ! Il n'y tient plus, l'engouasse montait dans sa jeune conscience.  
- Vous savez pourquoi elle est partit ?  
La femme dans le cachot ne lui répondit pas. Elle passa une main à travers les barreaux de la petite fenêtre et caressa les tresses de Jack juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Dégoûté, il recula.  
- Tu devrais éviter de te faire des tresses, j'ai cru un moment que tu étais une fille.  
- Ce n'était pas ma question, Répondez.  
Il le savait, il le présentait, le jour était peut être arrivé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication du pourquoi elle était sortit de ce maudit cachot. La femme le sortit de ses pensées mortelles.  
- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas loin? Si on te découvre, ils te prendront et tu seras capturé toi aussi.  
- Je ne peux pas, c'est ma mère ! Si je suis encore libre et elle dans ce cahot, je ferais tout pour la maintenir en vie. Ca fait presque deux mois maintenant, je n'abandonnerais pas. Dites moi où on l'a emmené. Vous me cachez la vérité. Je sais ce qui vous arrive, dites moi si oui ou non, c'est le jour du bûcher ?  
Mais la femme ne lui répondait pas, elle lui sommait de partir, de choisir un autre destin.  
- Va au port, monte sur un navire et part à l'aventure, jeune fougueux. Oublie ta mère, à ton age, c'est impossible de l'aider.  
- J'ai 15 ans, je suis à l'age où je pourrais refaire le monde si je le voulais. Dites moi où elle est. Qu'est ce qu'il vous en coûte de me le dire, on ne se connaît pas.  
De toute façon, Jack l'avait très bien compris, la pitié dans les yeux de cette femme lui apprenait bien… qu'on allait brûler sa mère sur la place publique.  
- Non, attend, reviens, tu ne peux rien faire, reviens ! Ne meurt pas, jeune sot ! Ta mère ne le veut pas. Reviens… reviens.

**O§o**

Les flammes dansaient autour d'elles, le spectacle n'avait rien de 'Charming'. Lane était à droite, le feu ne l'avait pas encore dévoré entièrement. Elle ne criait pas, elle ne crierait pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle attendait que ça commence puis que ça se finit. Elle ne voyait personne, ses paupières closes lui permettaient de respirer dans le noir. Par contre elle entendait. Ca lui donnait des frissons car les femmes hurlaient si douloureusement qu'elle avait l'impression que le châtiment pour elle ne sera que plus terrible. Elle ressentait enfin les premières brûlures sur ses jambes quand elle l'entendit.  
- Arrêté. Arrêté.  
La foule s'écartait sur son passage. Petit mais désespérer, Jack arrivait à se frayer un passage jusqu'à elle.  
- **Arrêté bon sang, arrêté.**  
Elle pleurait maintenant. Son plus cher désir était qu'il ne voit pas, qu'il n'y participe pas.  
- Pourquoi êtes tu venu Jack ? Part Jack. Vie ta vie. Mais elle chuchotait, il lui était impossible de l'entendre.  
- **Maman. Arrêté. Arrêté.**  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, peut être qu'il tapait sur tout le monde, peut être qu'il était en train de prier. De pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour le découvrir, à la place elle pleurait. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire désormais.  
- **Maman, lâchez moi. Maman.**  
Elle brûlait entièrement, son corps était en flamme et malgré la douleur du corps qu'elle percevait, c'était celle qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur qui était plus abominable. Le savoir en face d'elle, en train de la regarder mourir, mais qui avait-elle été comme mère pour ne pas l'avoir libéré plus tôt ?  
- Maman. Vous en pris, arrêté.  
Elle savait qu'elle l'avait tué de l'intérieur. Qu'il se consumait en même temps qu'elle. Qu'il ne pourrait se relever après un tel meurtre. Qu'avait elle imaginé ? Pourquoi lui avait elle demandé de rester à la fenêtre de son cachot. Savoir sa mère morte à son age est déjà catastrophique, que deviendra t il maintenant qu'il l'a voit mourir sur un bûcher. C'était bien la seule chose qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais voir.  
Les cordes qui retenaient son corps lâchèrent et elle tomba morte sur les dalles noires de la place.  
_Jack avait disparut, ça faisait un moment qu'on l'avait emmené loin du décès._

**O§o**

Jack s'en voulait, il n'avait pas pu la sauver, n'avez pas pu l'approcher. Pas pu la rejoindre.  
- **Maman. Maman.**  
Il était juste en face, si proche d'elle. Il aurait très bien pu sauter dans ce feu qu'il en sera mort sans honte. Mais il n'avait pas pu accomplir son but, la prise qu'il lui en empêchait était celle d'un homme qu'il ne pouvait regarder, il n'avait de yeux que pour sa mère.  
- **Non. Maman. Lâchez moi. Maman.**   
- Il est trop tard, Jack ! Ne fait pas l'idiot.  
Un bras lui enveloppait les épaules, le tirant dans le sens inverse. Et avant que l'autre main lui empêche de regarder en se plaquant sur ses yeux, la dernière vision de sa mère fit un corps en flamme, de la tète au pied.  
- Maman, Vous en pris, arrêté.  
Jack n'avait plus la force de lui résister, il se serait effondré par terre sous le manque de vie en lui. Quand ils passèrent au travers de la foule, on le portait presque entièrement et c'est désemparé qu'il évanouit rencontrer un monde satanique.

**O§o**

Quand il se réveilla, le son d'une guitare apaisa sa douleur. Il ne lui fallu que respirer à plein poumon pour reconnaître l'odeur de son paternel. C'est sans surprise donc qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour les poser dans ceux de son père, assit sur le fauteuil à sa droite.  
- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.  
- Moi aussi.  
Teague posa sa guitare et se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit.  
- Tu ne vas retomber en plein délire hein ?  
- Non.  
Teague voyait bien qu'il manqua une clarté dans les pupilles de son fils. Mais comment la lui redonné alors que lui-même ne l'avait plu ?  
- Où suis-je ?  
- Sur mon vaisseau. On a prit la mer pour les funérailles de ta mère.  
Teague su qu'il avait mal parlé quand il croisa le regard noir et dégoûté de son fils à son égard.  
- Maman est en cendre, elle n'a pas besoin d'être enterré, ni d'avoir de funérailles. Donne la moi.  
- Lane n'est pas en cendre, nous avons récupéré son corps de justesse alors qu'ils allaient la jeter dans une fausse commune.  
Jack écarquilla les yeux d'épouvante. Il se releva avec une telle rapidité sur ses pieds qu'il fit sursauter le Capitaine.  
- Je veux la voir ! Il tourna autour du lit comme un fauve.  
- Ce n'est pas possible.  
Ils se jugeaient du regard comme pour lire dans l'autre.  
- Tu es trop jeune pour la voir dans un tel état de décomposition.  
- Je m'en fou, je veux la voir, je veux l'avoir…  
- J'ai dit non, Jack, Tu l'as verras quand tu seras plus âgé et plus mures.  
- J'ai 15 ans, je ne suis plus puceau et j'étudie pour rentrer dans la marine marchande ! Ca ne te suffit pas ? Tu veux peut être que je devienne pirate ?! Maman n'a jamais voulu que je te ressemble de toute façon. Tu apportes trop d'ennuie. Tout ça, c'est ta faute.  
Pour calmer ses nerfs qui devenaient très fragile, Teague joua une douce mélodie. Jack savait qu'il devait se taire, c'était sa dernière chance s'il ne voulait pas susciter la colère foudroyante de son père sur lui.  
- Aurais tu oublier sous quel nom tu es né…Moustique. Si je le voulais, je pourrais te placer Mousse sur un navire Pirate en claquant des doigts.  
Teague et Lane avait préféré ne rien dévoiler mais Jack pourrait devenir bien plus qu'un simple matelot s'il suivait les traces de son père. Bien plus que Capitaine, s'il savait…  
- Tu te t'imagines même pas à quel point je peux influencer ton destin, Fiston !  
Jack aurait voulu ne rien dire mais les mots sortie tout seule.  
- **C'est faux** ! Qu'il criait pour ce donner raison. On avait dit que je serais marchand sur **MON Navire**.  
- Tu es le fils d'un pirate. Quand on s'en apercevra, on te marquera comme du bétail.  
- **C'est Faux ! C'est toi qu'on a marqué comme un porc.**  
Il regretta ses paroles quand il entendit une unique note de musique funèbre. La peur d'en entendre une dernière le glaça sur place.  
- Ca suffit maintenant. Si tu ajoutes un seul mot, tu vas devenir pirate plus vite que tu le penses.  
Comme réponse Jack s'effondra à genoux. Il en pouvait plus. Comment vivre avec un destin si pourrit ?  
- Elle ne voulait pas que je sois pirate… qu'il murmurait en repensant au passé.  
Teague le regardait avec une once d'inquiétude. Il y était allé peut être un grain trop fort. Quand il l'entendit gémir, il se décida à le relever pour le remettre dans son lit. Comme à l'accoutumée depuis le décès, il constata que Jack était d'un maigreur alarmante. Il était peut être temps qu'il se minimise lui aussi.  
- Elle ne voulait pas. Qu'il répétait en marmonnant. Elle ne voulait pas…  
Ces yeux étaient ouverts et pendant une bonne minutes il ne dit plus rien. Teague était certain qu'il ne l'entendait, ni le sentait. Son état était beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne l'avait repéré.  
- Je plaisantais, Jack.  
- …   
Il devait bien admettre que Jack avait sombré de plus belle par sa faute. Alors il soupira et s'allongea comme la veille à coté de lui. La conscience, assoupit et tourmentée du jeune bambin, ne tarda pas à rechercher le confort familial et il se pelotonna de lui-même contre son père qui n'en menait pas large.

**O§o**_** Saut dans le temps ! **_**O§o**

Jack était sur le point de sauter.  
- Hé, reste où tu es gamin, tu ne comptes pas sauter par-dessus bord ?  
- Justement si.  
On ne le reconnaissait pas, son regard imitait celui d'un fou et sa voie celle qu'aurait murmuré un cadavre.  
- Allez chercher le Capitaine. Allez le chercher ! Dépêchez vous !  
Il n'avait pas pu supporter la perte de sa mère en fin de compte. Ca faisait un mois depuis le décès et il était incapable de vivre comme avant.  
- Jack, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Descend.  
Jack se retourna car il se demanda un instant à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voie. Il l'a connaissait non ?… En voyant Teague en dessous de lui, il se souvenu qu'il s'agissait de son père.  
- Je vais sauter. Déclara-t-il.  
- Ouais, c'est c'la, oui. Ben maintenant fiston, tu vas descendre et me rejoindre.  
Les yeux plissés, Jack avait l'air d'en vouloir qu'à son père.  
- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je-vais-sauter. Répéta-t-il froidement.  
- Ne déconne pas avec moi, Jack. Cracha son père. Il y a des requins dans ses eaux là ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale.  
- … Maman était obliger d'en arriver à ses extrémités pour te faire comprendre les choses que tu négligeais, j'ai envie de faire pareil.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller te chercher ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a des bouffeurs de jambes…je n'ai pas l'intention de me sacrifier pour un vaurien de ta trempe.  
Jack se retourna pour faire face à l'horizon et durant un instant, l'équipage au complet cru qu'il allait tomber.  
- Putain, Jack descend de là tout de suite ! beugla le Capitaine.  
- C'est à ça dont tu penses quand tu me vois ?  
Il y avait plus de douleur sur son visage que de réel peur à l'idée de tomber.  
- Capitaine Sparrow, commença le maître d'équipage. Calmez votre hargne. Il tremble et il risque de tomber en glissant du mauvais coté. Donnez lui raison, la frustration n'est pas à notre avantage. Dites lui ce qu'il veut entendre.  
- Je vais rejoindre maman.  
- Lui donner raison ? s'emporta Teague. Mais ça ne sert à rien, triple buse. Ce n'est pas des mots qu'il veut, c'est des actes : il est comme sa folle de mère !  
- Non, il est comme vous Capitaine. Nous savons tous que vous sauterez s'il tombe.  
Teague avait l'air furieux mais également pris de court.  
- **Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? **  
Le hurlement déchirant du cuisinier eut raison de Teague, car quand il vit le corps de son fils tomber à l'eau, il n'y réfléchit même pas, il fut en trois seconde également dans l'eau.

**O§o**

Les yeux ouverts dans l'eau, Jack vit une grosse forme noire s'avancer vers lui. Il cru que les mâchoires allait se refermer sur sa personne quand une tache rouge s'interposa. Le premier sang versé fut celui du requin. Le second, il ne serait le dire, la forme rouge qui l'avait sauvé coulait en laissant derrière lui un filée écarlate. Jack n'avait aucune blessure brave mais suffisamment en état de choc pour cauchemarder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours d'horrible dents tranchantes.  
Il remonta seul jusqu'à la surface et pataugea dans une mare de sang. Le maître d'équipage n'en revenait pas, il rugissait furax.  
- Bordel, vous attendez quoi pour lui envoyez un cordage, le déluge ?   
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt une épaisse corde fit son apparition. Jack eut juste le temps de la prendre avant que  
- OK Et maintenant, Magnez votre C J'en vois un juste à sa droite, un énorme, ah, il est ENORM …  
- HAAAAAAAA !  
L'équipage au complet fit voler Jack à la façon d'un boulet de canon. L'énorme mâchoire sortait de l'eau en même temps qu'il partait et claqua heureusement dans le vide.  
- Lâche Jack, LÂCHE MAINTENANT !  
Sur un coup de chance, Jack lâcha la corde quand il passa au dessus du pont et il s'écrasa douloureusement, fissurant les planches de bois ; il avait la sensation d'être passé au-devant de la mort. Cependant, personne ne vient voir s'il allait bien !  
- Sacre bleu, il est là, il est vivant, tirer les gars, TIREZ.  
A demi somnolent, Jack sursauta quand l'équipage tira balle par vingtaine. Suspendu sur le bastingage, chacun lançaient grenade, poignard et balle par-dessus bord.  
- Envoyez lui la corde ! LA CORDE !  
Quelque seconde plus tard, la forme rouge que Jack avait vu sous l'eau s'étala littéralement sur lui, l'emportant dans un roulé boulet jusqu'en bas des escaliers, à l'entrer de la réserve.

**O§o**

Trempé comme des noyées, le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Jack mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors quand Teague reprit conscience, il était encore avachit sur son gamin, complètement paralyser sous la douleur. Il voulu se relever mais c'est son second qui l'empêcha de retomber sur le jeune Sparrow.  
Ensuite pour ce qui suivit, c'est sans nul doute la pire correction que Jack Sparrow se soit pris dans sa vie.  
- **Si tu refais ça, je te bute, t'as compris** !  
Apres l'avoir rué de coup, Teague le poussa sans ménagement et Jack se cala dans un coin où il gémissait sous la souffrance d'un nez en sang, de dents cassées, de futurs hématomes violacés et de lèvres fendu.  
- Bon sang, reste allongé Teague, tu perd trop de sang.  
- Je vais bien.  
- Un abruti t'a tiré dans le flanc.  
- Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Cracha-t-il déchaîné.  
- Reste couché.  
Mais Teague ne voulu rien savoir et se releva. Et malgré ses efforts pour rester conscient, il ne resta debout que cinq secondes avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

**O§o**

En début d'aprèm midi, la vigie cria une assez bonne nouvelle.  
- Terre en vue, L'île des naufragées droit devant.  
- C'est parfait, nous y serons dans deux heures… Le Capitaine arrive à tant pour la confrérie.  
- Mm.  
Depuis l'accident d'il y a une semaine, Jack avait l'air dans les nuages et ne disait pas grand mot. S'il avait écouté, il aurait déjà demandé de quoi était constitué la confrérie ?! C'est donc avec l'habitude que le maître d'équipage ne s'inquiéta pas trop pour lui, préférant retourner à son poste. Durant les deux heures d'attente, Jack resta prostré à l'arrière du Vaisseau, ruminant une soudaine envie de liberté.  
- Jack, ton père t'appelle.  
Agissant comme un automate, le jeune Sparrow se leva et marcha en direction du pont supérieur, il croisa son paternel quand celui-ci était justement en train de descendre les escaliers. Sans un mot, Teague claqua des doigts et somma Jack de le rejoindre dans l'embarcation. Ainsi, l'équipage se dirigea calmement et dans un silence de plombs vers la baie des Naufragées.

**O§o**

Quand ils mirent enfin pied à terre, Teague dut promener son rejeton pour la main car Jack était trop émerveillé par le décor des épaves pour marcher droit.  
- Allez, avance.  
Jack entra à son tour dans la taverne à la suite des pirates et il du s'asseoir sur une chaises, son père lui martyrisait l'épaule pour qu'il obéisse. C'était embarrassant, il était le seul assit !  
Il y avait filles de joies, pirate puant et pirate bon vivant. La première étrangeté qu'il remarqua de ses yeux charbonneux fut quand un capitaine apostropha son père. C'était sûrement son imagination car ça ne pouvait être vrai :  
- Ah ! Et voici le Dernier Seigneur des Pirates, le 'Charming' Capitaine Teague Sparrow.  
- Capitaine Teague suffira. Dit-il en croisant le regard de son fils.   
S'étouffant à demi, Jack était abasourdie rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir su. Le choc ne fut que plus immense quand l'autre Seigneur pirate continua sa tirade.  
- Nous vous attendons, cher confrère. Imaginez notre désarrois quand on compris que nous devrions voté pour quelqu'un d'autre au titre de gardien du Code ! Heureusement que vous êtes enfin présent parmi nous…….la troisième confrérie va donc pouvoir être ouverte dans l'heure qui suit.  
Clignant des yeux, la bouille du jeune Sparrow montrait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la signification de ' Gardien du Code'.  
- Hum…Merci Grant. Savez vous où nous devons nous rend…  
Mais Le dénommé Grant n'avait pas finit son monologue et coupa donc Teague dans son élan de changement de conversation.  
- Vous garantir le titre de Gardien du Codex est sans nul doute la meilleur décision pour la prospérité de la piraterie lors des trente prochaines années.  
- Des trente prochaines années ? Vous me flattez…  
Les yeux brillants, Grant leva un doigt sous le nez de Teague et parla comme s'il était atteint d'un syndrome de joie et d'excitation.  
- Il sera question d'élire un Roi et votre présence oblige. De préserver les sièges des seigneurs à ce qu'il soit toujours occupé. D'être présent en temps que Gouverneurs de la baie des Naufragées. De remplir les constats, les perquisitions, les mandas, les pertes et les richesses globales. D'obéir à l…  
- Vous comptez me réciter les cinquante cinq responsabilités du Gardien Du Code ?  
Fatigué, Teague sentit un début de migraine.  
- Ahahah, je vous pris de me pardonner, je me suis laisser emporter. Je voulais juste récapituler les règles, vous savez bien qu'il vous faudra tous les réciter devant les membres de la confrérie ainsi que…  
- Oui il faudra que je récite, que j'argumente et qu'a chacune je pose les hypothèses d'un possible subterfuge de la part des rusés et autres abruties qui penseront m'égaler. J'en jouis d'avance !  
Satisfait de plus en plus de son futur Gardien, Grant sautillait de contentement. Si au moins, il pouvait y avoir d'autre Capitaine Sparrow, le monde aurait été plus accueillant et piratesque. C'est sur cette pensée que le seigneur pirate vit pour la première fois Jack, assit sagement sur sa chaise, juste à coté de son 'idole' de père.  
- Oh ! Alors c'était vrai ?  
Le nouveau sujet de conversation n'allait pas l'air de plaire à Teague.  
- Fou lui la paix. Le soudain tutoiement montrait bien que les deux seigneurs se connaissait comme C et Chemise.  
Mais Grant ne l'écoutait pas, il était dorénavant si proche de Jack que son long né crochu frôlait le sien.  
- _Avoue petit. Tu t'appelles Jack Sparrow ? Dis moi que tu t'appelles Jack Sparrow .Je sais que tu t'appelles Jack Sparrow. Tu es Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow, est ce toi ? Jack ?_  
Teague cru qu'il allait le bouffer !  
- Je t'ai dit de lui foutre la paix. Jack écarte toi de ce crétin invertébré.  
Grant, qui ressemblait maintenant à une chouette tellement ses orbites était proéminents recula pour revenir parler à son idolâtré future Gardien.  
- Tu comptes en faire quoi ?  
- Il choisira. Et ne m'emmerde pas avec ça.  
- Mais, ne fait pas la même erreur Teague ! s'exclama son compagnon. J'ai laissé mon fils choisir et il est devenu une fille……….. Quand je vois le tien, je me pose des questions……..  
Teague gronda et lui lança un regard de la mort. Mais pour lui donner raison, Grant attrapa le bras de Jack par la force et le tira entre lui et son Père sans modération. Vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine de faire un dessin ! Avec ses tresses, ses bagues, des perles et son petit minois sans une tache de poil… Jack fronça les sourcils mécontents.  
- Je ne suis pas une fille !  
Grant ricana en lui passant un doigt sous le menton.  
- Hé-hé, tu es très mignonne Jacky…….  
Et sous les yeux perplexes de son paternel, Jack se mit à rougir…… Pinçant des lèvres, le jeune Sparrow donna brusquement coup de pied sur coup de point jusqu'à que Grant soupire et ne le fasse se rassoire sur sa chaise par un simple renvoie de la main.  
- Proclame le Seigneur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Comme toute réponse, Teague lui décrocha la mâchoire avec un crochet du droit. Le nez en sang, le pirate s'affala entre les chaises et les tables.  
- J'ai dit Non, Est ce que c'est assez clair ?  
Jack sourit narquoisement à la vue du malheureux à ses pieds. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand on lui prit l'oreille entre deux doigts et qu'on l'emmena hors de la taverne.  
Alors que Grant se relevait patois et les rejoindre dehors, on entendit Teague déclarer :  
- Je te rejoint à la confrérie dans 10 minutes, le temps pour que je trouve une auberge où le laisser.  
- Tu es sur que tu ne veut pas chang… non, non j'ai rien dit ! Rien dit du tout !  
- Je sais ce que veut mon fils. Qu'il disait en desserrant son point. Tôt ou tard il sera Seigneurs mais là, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Il doit apprendre encore plein de chose.  
- Hum…tu dois sûrement avoir raison. Répondit Grant aisément, la menace d'un coup entre les dents encore en suspension au dessus de sa tête.

**O§o**

**Fin!**

**O§o**

_Alors Comment vous trouvez ?_


End file.
